


Deliver Me

by Elizayutani



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stiles, derek - Freeform, hazmat, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizayutani/pseuds/Elizayutani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CH1<br/>He doesn't know where he is or what is going on, all he knows is the place is falling apart around him and these figures good or bad are the only way he is getting out of there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning fire

**Author's Note:**

> ((If I am not doing this right please inform me I live for Feed back and can only improve by your voice!))  
> ((I have no editors so please forgive me fellow readers! ; . ; ))

The sound of gunfire rang through the air as the boy was awoken from his slumber, Red lights and smoke traversed the cold metallic floor, the sudden swoon of the door caught his attention. "He's Here!" a voice called out to the other figures in bright orange attire and black gas masks. Soon he felt himself lifted off the ground and being carried out of the seemingly hell bound room. The halls glared with fire and steam from the unknown disaster. the deafening sound of the alarm clashed with the crackling of the rapidly growing fire, the group entered a giant atrium to the steel fortress. The painted logo was engulfed in the fire. "Open the door!" One figure shouted.  
"I am!" another replied mashing away on the keyboard, Frantically attempting to free the group from the doomed room. "Aw fuck it's shot!" He continued shouting as their small breathalyzers began to warn them of its immanent failure. The Guard holding the boy gave the figure to someone else. "We gotta tear down the door!" He shouted as he began hacking away at the massive obstacle with his sharpened axe. The Metallic door sparked and whined as the slashes and lacerations carried on for what felt like forever whilst the inferno closed in on them when Finally he managed to hack away the lock piece and force the door open, They stormed out of the room, The boy slung over the shoulder of his carrier.  
The loud alarm faded in an out as they passed each little flashing warning mechanism. He gazed out the windows to notice they were in the forest, it was dark and cloudy outside, he tried to think of where exactly he was when a large ball of fiery light exploded from the tower adjacent to the building they were in. "We just lost the Coning tower!" One more shout came as a loud rumble shook the group, he couldn't see in front of them due to the way he was being carried, but from what he could see behind them the fire spreading from the giant tower to their hallway. He wanted to scream, shout, make some kind of verbal sound, but couldn't find it in himself in all the random destruction.  
They went through a large blast door into what looked like a hangar with an opening and a large glass bottom . "Quickly load him into the Airship, move!" One guard shouted as the carrier moved to the metal grey vehicle that landed on the ground, However, while the figure moved towards the giant rear door when a silent but vibrating rumble shook through the hangar, causing the group to stop walking. The bending sound of steel came from the closed doors parallel to their entrance. In an instant a large explosion blew the doors off, crushing one of the figures instantly and punching through the strong glass causing it to crack.  
At that moment the other soldiers fired upon the unknown figure in the smoke. The boy tried to squint to see what was coming out of that smoke, but it was too late as the aircraft took to the air and moved swiftly out leaving the remaining figures to face the faceless demon as others fell through the breaking surface. He was put in one of the chairs and strapped in. staring on with the same look and moving his eyesight to the open door, the giant structure he was in stood burning and pieces of the structure broke off and went crashing to the ground below, they were in a marshy forest and the dark clouds began to Make the sounds of thunder.  
"So what's his name?" the figure asked towards the front.  
"I think its Skyles? Oh wait, Stiles, Stiles" Said the Pilot.  
"Alright well Stiles, You are a very lucky boy, we could've left you to those creatures but Control wanted you alive for reasons I don't know" The Hazmat-suited person continued, voice muffled by the gasmask. Stiles didn't answer them, he kept to himself trying to remember what had occurred before this, he remembered him being with his friends, playing on the team, but something else happened, something he couldn't seem to retrieve when a loud crash rang through the canopy. "The left engine just went out and-" The pilot shouted as another crash violently shook the vehicle and knocked it forward as the rear tail exploded, Crates and barrels flew up into the air as the craft nosedived forward and flipped, he tried to unlatch himself but struggled getting the release button pushed when everything went black.  
When he regained consciousness he was hanging from his seat, his legs and arms in the water. The section began to fill with more water and small fires, The air too became very scarce and began to choke. He managed to get free of his constraints and swim into the opening of the sunken wreckage, the water was dark and grimy he could feel his skin caress the slime floating in the body of water. Stiles swam upward to reach the surface as his Lungs felt like they were on the brink of bursting. When he had broke through the surface of the water he took a large breath, coughing as he swam slowly to the nearest spot of land, He climbed up onto the shore and lay on his back trying to fill his body with as much air as he could take in.  
Minutes passed as his breathing regulated and he looked at his surroundings, It was swamp and fog, he sat up and put his hand on the ground in front of him to reach over and look into the water, his arm had red tattoos that turned black as they ran up his arm like gauntlets. Stiles gazed into his reflection, he still had his short hair, so he couldn't have been out long, unless they cut it for him for their weird sciencey stuff. he didn't look like he had any drugs given to him, so at least he's not an addict now. but he noticed on his left shoulder blade a small number in black ink, was he in prison? he was just in small black shorts and yet felt right at home. He began to recollect what he was trying to remember in the jet. His eyes opened wide as only one word escaped his lips. "Derek"  
elsewhere, the wreckage of the fortress was being sifted through by a soldiers and what looked like giant robots following behind them, dead decaying, flayed, burned and slashed victims lay across the hallway their lifeless bodies trying to hold the last position of movement baring their scared expressions of their lost life. Soon a young girl with blonde hair entered the blood bathed room , surrounded by what appeared to be classical masks with a stern expression walking in unison with her. her gasmask tinted to hide her face. "we believe the perimeter was infiltrated and experiments 9a through 10c were released by the pursuer you mentioned that tried to find the child, we managed to extract him though" one technician said as she stood looked around the room. "M-Mam, we just got word the aircraft with the subject has been knocked down," One of the technicians said with a scared tone. "We believe the target survived the crash bu-" She continued but was interrupted by a loud gunshot, she hit the floor on her back, shot by one of the girl's protectors as everyone in the room turned to face their leader. "Find Him" she said in a monotone voice.


	2. Into the wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a memory-lost Stiles tries to recollect his life, he exerts something that rises within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I love feedback and would love to know what I can do to fix it thanks :)

It felt like midday, it was hard to tell what it was under all the damn fog. He had a mission, even if he couldn't remember most of his life before now, he just wanted to find Derek. The sound of thunder continued through the sky as rain drops fell onto the ground, he could barely feel them, his skin felt numb. He sat there, head in between his knees and surrounded by his arms in the middle of the rain, he found the rain tranquil and calming and tried to think of which way to go. The cold drips of water ran down his skin. Time passed before he heard what sounded like ruffling and footsteps in the background, he rose to his bare feet and hid among the marsh trees. The sounds got louder, becoming sloshier as it came closer. He heard a female voice. "well, here is the wreck site" she said, she was wearing her orange battle suit and so was her other female aid.  
"yeah, 20 ft that way" The other girl replied checking her PDA pointing down into the lagoon.  
"Any signs of life?"  
"Nope only four dead signatures" She said as Stiles sighed in relief that they presumed he perished in the crash.  
"four? there were five, plus him!" The duo leader said turning to her accomplice and sinking his quick getaway.  
"Well then, he must've escaped, or died elsewhere"  
"That is the fucking last time we don't tag our captives, now we got this AND that one dude running around"  
"I know, he is destructive, What's his name again?"  
"Dollak? Dorok? Darak?"  
"Derek" She slapped her upside the head. "You dolt!" Stiles heart sank when he heard that Derek was here, could he be looking for him? He began to move away from the hiding spot slowly as they panned out looking for clues.  
"Can you track him?"  
"Kind of, Derek got a bit of a scent left on him from the labs, we just need to catch Stiles before we hunt down the Big bad wolf" she said as she pulled out a small tranquilizer pistol. "Now keep your eyes peeled, hm?" She finished as the two separated. Stiles heart sank with that phrase, He wasn't going to let these creeps hurt Derek, Stiles waited clenching his hands waiting for the unfortunate soul to find him. She checked her Pda again as she picked up a trace signature. "Hey, Heather, I guess I owe you a drink, he's sleeping right he-" she yelled as she turned the corner and was quickly tackled by something that wasn't the frightened boy they were searching for. "GET HIM OFF OF ME-URK" She tried to scream as Heather took aim at the pale attacker. "Shit Gene stop moving! I'm trying to get a shot" Heather screamed back as Gene's throat was bitten open and bleeding out of the orange hazard suit, her mask knocked to the dirt and face being lacerated by what nails he had.  
Heather took multiple shots each missing, and one even striking Gene's spare filter tank, before she finally gave up and pulled out her chemical baton, charging at him as Gene hit the muddy grass unresponsive. Heather managed to strike him in the head causing a massive bruise to form on his left cheek, knocking him to the ground. Stiles rolled but quickly recuperated, lunging at her and fighting her to the ground. For a decent three minutes the two rolled and fought there, Stiles knocking continuous blows to her face and breaking her mask, sending Plexiglas shards into her eyes. She screamed and wailed as if she was calling out for her nonexistent backup. He managed to grab her emergency air reserve hose and choke her with it, She continued to fight and struggle as her screams were becoming gasps and her skin became a bruised purple. It felt like forever before she finally stopped breathing let alone moving.  
Stiles sat over her lifeless body, holding the hose still tight around her now lifeless body that twitched now and then until finally her cheeks were cold and her skin was flushed of all blood flow, Her nose bled and her face looked as if she'd gone through a dryer. The rain slowly washed the blood away from his exhausted body and her stained equipment , running into the grass below them. He breathed heavily staring at her, He's never killed anyone before, let alone two. He's always watched Derek kill hunters, giant lizards and even fellow wolves, but Stiles could never imagine himself doing this, It felt, good, the thrill of fighting and tearing into another human being was invigorating he felt alive ending theirs. Something wasn't right, He never felt this way, he was always the one to stop Derek from committing overkill, yet now he craved it himself. He shook his head trying to forget what he had just said. He needed to stay focused, he needed to find Derek.  
Elsewhere, Derek ran his hand through his hair while standing away from a fire, he should've been able to pick up Stiles scent, he always could until now. He knew he should've brought Scott and Jackson, it probably would've made things easier but he wanted to save Stiles alone, hoping this time he could tell Stiles what he's been afraid to say to him the whole time. The silence was broken by the sound of static coming from the fire. "Control....this is patrol unit one..." The distorted voice spoke.  
"This is Control, What's your status patrol?"  
" We just discovered.....the remains of unit two.." The voice answered. Derek continued to listen in tying a bandage around his bloody wound on his left arm.  
"Wh-What? ...What was the COD unit one?"  
"Multiple lacerations and teeth marks, real bloody shit, one was choked to death by her own breathe unit" With that Derek turned to face the burning radio, intrigued by the choking death, It wasn't a wild animal, Stiles maybe?  
"Control..Please advise"  
"Shit....Unit two, begin retreating to the far east compound for assistance, I will consult Command on this matter"  
"Roger that Cont-" Her voice was cut off by the radio finally giving out from the burning damage. A loud scream and gunfire came from the forest, Derek started to think he should check out what is killing these guys, and if Stiles is nearby, or even worse, the killer himself. He took quickly into the woods, Leaving behind a burning pile of about fifteen corpses.


End file.
